


Clarity

by Tsuyun



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Friendships, Discoveries, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Far Future, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Memory Loss, Multi, Near Future, Recollections and Recoveries, Romantic Fluff, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, SorMik, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyun/pseuds/Tsuyun
Summary: His slice of life consists of memories; regaining the old and making new ones.It is the journey Sorey decided for himself after his centuries-long sleep.*Updates usually on Sundays*Notes, and etc. on my Twitter - @STsuyun





	1. Reunited

Realizing that someone caught him, Mikleo elevates his gaze from the dark chasm. The first thought that went through his mind was how warm the person’s hand is, even as he’s wearing gloves.

A gentle smile filled his vision, and the instant familiarity felt like an old memory from a treasured distant past.  
  


_‘Sorey?’_  
  


All words escaped him.

He became thoroughly speechless as memories flooded his mind.

The water seraph couldn’t think nor feel straight. But, to be able to behold that smile again, all he _could_ do is…smile back.

And slowly, reach out to grasps the other’s hand.

That person - Sorey - responded with a determined look as he proceeds to carefully pulled Mikleo up. Tresses of hair slid from his shoulders as he heaved. Soon enough Mikleo grabbed a hold of the chasm’s edge with his free hand and the seraph began lifting himself with Sorey supporting him.

Once Mikleo safely crawled out onto the stone platform, the two then distanced themselves away from the dark fault at the base of the small set of stairs. 

Within an ancient ruin, some floors might’ve been strong at one point before they abruptly crumbled at the next, especially at any place of interest, and importance. Traps could also be plausible, in theory. He _knows_ this fact, all too well.

Mikleo reproached himself that he could have avoided his earlier predicament.

Perhaps, his friends _were_ right about how absentminded he’s being lately.

Sorey gave a relieved sigh and he turned towards the water seraph in front of him, “Are you alright?” he asked.

From Mikleo’s observation, Sorey mostly looked the same as he did all those years ago.

He still had the same clothes and the same shepherd garb. Though, the only difference was his notably long and disheveled light-green hair, with white ombre encompassing his fringe and tips. From his position, Sorey’s hair appeared to reach below his waist, lightly touching the floor.

The seraphic aura Mikleo senses from Sorey _only_ reinforces his conclusion…

…that his best friend had reincarnated into a seraph, specifically a wind seraph.

“Y-yeah.” Mikleo mumbled.

Due to the inevitable nature of reincarnation, the former human couldn’t remember anything. The memories from their past life were all forgotten.

Such is fate.

Though there’s a difference between understanding something and or then accepting something. It’ll take time.

Mikleo have accepted the possibility long, long ago.

It was…unavoidable to not think about.

He thought that - _at least_ , Sorey’s presence won’t be an illusion anymore and along the lines of ‘if it’s all a dream, then that’s just too cruel’. Essentially, even if Sorey couldn’t remember him or their friends, his presence is all that mattered.

It’s the only emphasis…

“Hey.” Sorey began. His gentle voice slowly brought Mikleo out of his train of thoughts. Lifting his gaze, he realizes Sorey was surveying the chasm. His side-view whenever something caught his interest or evoked some contemplation is the same as ever. A very Sorey-like nuance.

“This feels nostalgic huh?”

“..Eh?” he blinked. Mikleo’s mind literally paused at his friend’s statement.

“That I saved you from falling again.” Sorey light-heartedly teases as he faces the water seraph, “Though, that was during a thunder storm right? Heheh”

An _outpour_ of visions quietly flickered before him, alongside a swirling mixture of emotions. One such engendered memory _evoked_ a strong nostalgia that Mikleo hadn’t felt for a very long time. It is of that particular day when they explored the Mabinogio ruins and therefore meeting Alisha; which in hindsight marks the start of their journey.

He deepened his breathing - epiphany was tightening his chest. The rush felt debilitating yet comfortingly bittersweet.

The light-green haired blinked at Mikleo’s blank expression.

“Mikleo?” he prodded, noticing the other was lost in thought.

And a moment later, like stepping out of a day dream, Mikleo chuckled, bringing his left hand up to his lips. The soft laughter seems so resounding to Sorey.

Violet eyes fluttered open and gently looked directly into his green ones. “Your hair, it’s really long Sorey.”

Sorey had to blink from the slight trance, “Oh, Yeah!” The wind seraph then chuckled in return, “I agree.” He extends his right hand and lifts a length of hair over his shoulder. Although unkempt it was iridescent, giving Mikleo the image of a grassy field in summer swaying against the warm breeze.

Sorey sheepishly grinned, “I was really surprised when I woke up.” His expression then morphed into confusion, “It wasn’t like this before…I wonder how long I was asleep?”

“More than eight hundred years.”

“Eh?”

The water seraph smiles as he down-cast his gaze, “You’ve been asleep for eight hundred and thirty-five years Sorey.”

“ _Really??_ For that long?--“

The light-green haired halted his astonishment once he realized Mikleo was trembling, his fringe obscuring his face.

Immediate worry prompted Sorey to reach out and grasp Mikleo’s shoulders, “Mikleo?! What’s wrong?”

Upon closer inspection, tears were streaming down his friend’s cheeks.

A soft gasp escapes the wind seraph. The pain in his chest constricted at the sight. Quietly, as the surrounding water around them rippled and echoed.

The water seraph lifts his tear streaked face; cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. He proceeded to casually wipe his face with the back of his gloved hand as light sobs and chuckles filled the gap in-between them.

The tears kept flowing.

_Sorey remembered_ \- Mikleo may not know the full extent of Sorey’s _current_ memories but…

The warmer and more reassured one feels, the more tears will flow.

And without a word, Sorey understood. He rubbed the other’s shoulders, comforting him, before he said, “I’m also really happy to see you again.”

Feeling his mind sighing, Mikleo replied with a grin, absolving some lose tears. To which Sorey subsequently leans forward and gently wipes them, surprising the water seraph as he shyly looked to the side with warm cheeks.

But it’s harder _not_ to look away when the light-green haired earnestly told him, “Mikleo, Sorry to keep you waiting.”

The sincerity of Sorey’s words made his eyes moist, again. Mikleo holds them back however.

With a soft sigh, he replied, “Yeah, no kidding.”

Sorey chuckled, nevertheless giving Mikleo his quintessential smile.

…and one phrase resonates at the back of his mind,  
  


_‘My dream will live on, so long as I don’t forget.’_  
  


The wind seraph forwards his right arm.

Their usual gesture; the water seraph knowingly reciprocates.

And at the next moment, Mikleo embraces Sorey who’s completely _and_ pleasantly surprised. He returns it with a tighter embrace.

The soothing warmth they shared radiated as they smiled ear to ear.  
  


“I’m back, Mikleo.”

“Welcome back, Sorey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! :)
> 
> I've been a newbie fan of TOZ (and TOB) since last year's month of May, and eventually I came up with this little fluffy fic~
> 
> -Tsuyun


	2. Reconnect

Sorey was enthusiastic when Mikleo announced that they should meet up with everyone – their friends and family, in general. But, his conveyed eagerness lacked any form of recognition. Instead it was of _curiosity_. In other words, Sorey acknowledges their existence despite ‘never’ knowing them personally, he wanted to get to know them.

The notion disheartened Mikleo as they walked the mildly lit hallway. The two were intuitively retracing their steps, relying on the memories of their surroundings to guide their way from the Podium chamber.

Nonetheless however, the water seraph is determined to learn, about how much Sorey could remember.

After all…

_Sorey remembered him._

With his resolve Mikleo began to address the lingering question he had awhile ago.

His best friend’s sudden appearance wasn’t short of bewilderment and joyful relief, but it was _foremost_ unexpected, discreet.

Therefore he asked: when and where did Sorey woke up.

The wind seraph cups his chin with his right thumb and index finger before replying as he recalls, “It was dark at first. I guess it was sometime before dawn.”

Mikleo listens attentively; both seraphs stood facing one another before a corner at the end of the hallway. “As to where I was, I later found that I was surrounded by a field of closed flowers.”

Sorey places both his hands to his hips, “..With a nearby spring too, it’s very crystal clear and refreshing.” he added.

The water seraph searched his knowledge and promptly deduced that the place the light-green haired described was of Clave meadowfield, formerly known as Glaveind basin.

Sorey had awakened behind _Camlann_.

Centuries over, the purifying light where Sorey slept slowly dissolves little by little. And in its place, life hence seeped into the once malevolent region, growing vividly as the purification remained unseen. Mikleo himself witnessed how much the place had changed, especially the ancient village and overall everything, over the years. When he stayed vigil over the area and whenever he visits…

Now, with Sorey’s awakening, it had _indeed_ ended

“I see, so it’s that place huh.” The water seraph muttered in comprehension. 

The light-green haired figured he should ask Mikleo about the place later, after they reached their intended destination. Thus he opens his mouth to continue, “Then!”

Mikleo blinked from his thoughts towards Sorey who gently smiles at him, “I went off searching for you!”

He meekly returns the gesture. Mikleo was _well aware_ of that fact. Though to have Sorey happily restate what he had internally perceived, simply made him feel especially self-conscious, and embarrassed.

The white light-blue haired reflexively walked ahead, turning the corner as he conjured a guess that the wind seraph must’ve encountered the town outside due to the festival. Sorey followed after. Lightly scratching his cheek, he revealed that he _actually_ reached the town as they were setting up.

The water seraph exclaimed in surprise. Sorey was somewhere in the crowd before he arrived with the others. Having to know that now; he was _very_ astonished.

Sorey gave a confirming nod. It was after the festival had started when he saw Mikleo among the crowd. He followed up to where the latter disappeared into the ruins, situated upon the hill overlooking the edge of town.  
  


Consequently, afterwards and throughout the underground ruin, the two inevitably engaged in their persistent discussions over the ruin’s infrastructures. It was nostalgic, for both of them.

Sorey even recalled instances of their childhood ruin exploration and some within their journey. Furthermore he indicated several nuances of an area which Mikleo hadn’t realized before. Those notions _highlighted_ his former absentmindedness, he admitted. To himself that is.

And seeing how baffled his friend was on those occasions, Sorey couldn’t help but lightheartedly tease him.

Before long they reached the narrow set of stairs leading up to the ruin’s half opened stony entrance–exit. The distant festivities slowly got louder as they climbed. Mikleo estimated it was more than half an hour when he, and Sorey, set foot into the underground ruin.

Once they stepped out, the outpour of music and cheers were lively as ever. Even from the overlooking hill obscured by a line of trees and foliage, they could still make the town’s vibrant celebration.

From what Sorey observed, the townsfolk were ushering a newly established tradition, one that clearly exerts such jovial atmosphere.

Mikleo have experienced and had documented the first festival a year ago in his writing. Yet looking at it again felt slightly different. He glances to his left where the wind seraph stood watching the festival.

Perhaps – _no_ , it _is_ because he’s here.

Because Sorey is here that he’s excited.

More than ever, he wanted to show his best friend the world they currently live in, _the world he helped save_.

Therefore first and foremost is to head home to Elysia, the village of the seraphim.

Their family’s waiting.

Everyone who loved them and helped raised them all those centuries ago remained hopeful of the day their Sorey would come back.

And their wishes were granted.

Though coincidentally, Sorey will certainly meet some of their friends first along the way.

“Hm…knowing them they’re likely sitting around somewhere.” Mikleo said under his breath and Sorey was quick to point out if he’s regarding their friends. He gave a nod and gestured for the other to follow him down to the festival. He advertently didn’t reveal their names. The water seraph wondered whether Sorey could recognize them, _without_ having to know.

When he decided to visit the nearby ruins, the two - Edna and Zaveid went to the vendors. They came here for the festival with Mikleo, as they did so the year before.

Mikleo and Sorey walked side by side into the part of town where food stands and various others were situated. The smell of delicacies greeted them everywhere and it notably woke the wind seraph’s dormant hunger.

As they went further into the crowd of mostly humans, Mikleo is approached by one of the normins serving under the lord of the land. The light-orange normin wearing a cravat stated she had awaited their return from their excursion, subsequently handing the water seraph a letter from her master. After Mikleo crouched and receives the envelope, she glances at Sorey with a smile, bowed to both of them and trotted off towards the Shrinechurch.

Mikleo was acquainted with the lord of the land and the letter was her expression of welcome to Sorey upon when he entered her domain. She also invited him for tea whenever they could. The wind seraph gladly accepts her offer.

They soon reached the town’s square where many of the festival performers loiter around after finishing their acts.

From the corner of his eyes, Mikleo noticed someone lying on the wide edges of the nearby fountain.

He _immediately_ recognized the offender – Zaveid.

The tanned seraph was conspicuously relaxing on his back, with his dark-grey and green jacket left unbuttoned, exposing his muscular chest. The older seraph likely finished eating for sometime as he usually lies about in a similar fashion after a big meal.

Exasperated by the display, Mikleo sighs.    

“Ah Mickey! There you are!” Zaveid quickly took notice of the seraph from where he stood a meter away without the latter calling out to him. The wind seraph groggily lifts himself up, with his shoulder length hair trailing behind him.

He greeted but instantly trails into silence once he became _aware_ of the person standing next to the water seraph.

And likewise Sorey stared back, eye-widen, as if he too realized the presence of the other.

“ _So…rey?_ ” Zaveid said, dumbfounded.

Mikleo apprehensively peruse his friends, subtly switching his gaze from one to the other until he rests his eyes on the seraph next to him. He pondered and worried quietly. One might say it was the moment of truth.

Crowds of dispersed townsfolk were chatting to themselves and enjoying the festival, oblivious to the seraphs save for some whom respectively paid them no mind.

Then wordlessly, Sorey steps forward.

His expression had morphed into one of conviction.

“You’re Zaveid, right?” He stated, breaking the immediate silence.

It took Zaveid in no time to _realize_ the imparting nature of their transaction.

_And_ by extension so did Mikleo.

It doesn’t divulge everything, however. But it was nevertheless _ensuring_.

One thing’s for certain; the water seraph will keep learning.

As his tension eases, Zaveid smiles and stood to his full height. He walks over chuckling, reaching them within a few strides. “ _Really_ , how long has it been?” He exclaim with a broad smile, placing a warm gloved hand on Sorey’s head, patting him giddily. “It’s great to see you again your Shepherdness!”

“You too, Zaveid.” Sorey grinned in return.

“Or, _‘former’_.” Zaveid corrected, gesturing Sorey’s long hair.

Earlier on Mikleo found that his friend’s hair was at the same length as _his_ when he lets his hair down, apparently. Was it a mere coincidence? And when they first stood next to each other, the wind seraph promulgated the difference in their height. Mikleo had outgrown him. However _slight_ it might be, said seraph mildly took delight in that fact. Sorey was definitely amazed though.

“Well, guess you ride the wind huh?” 

The tanned seraph smirks, an idea just popped into his head. He flicked his wrist in a swift upside down semi-circle and a small gale ruffled up Sorey’s hair.

Sorey yelps in surprise - shortly after, his already unkempt hair became even more thrown into disorder.

“Zaveid~” the teased seraph whined.

Soft chuckles escape Mikleo who watches to the side. Sorey always had bed-head, but now with his waist-length hair, it became _extra_ fluffy.

“Good grief, you’ll only make it worse.”

A rather critical voice joins in, catching all three seraphs’ attention.

A figure holding an umbrella instantly, albeit casually, reveals themselves from the other side of the fountain.

Sorey slowly brightens; another familiar presence.

“Ahh Edna!”

The blond raises her left hand in greeting, “Hey.” she said simply.

The second she lowered her arm, Edna walked over while commanding the light-green haired to sit where Zaveid was lying minutes ago, but sideways.

He did so unanimously.

Edna consequently closes her umbrella and handed it to Mikleo. She climbed onto the fountain’s edges behind Sorey, minding her long brown one-piece dress, and started gently combing his hair with her petite fingers.

Once she gathered the loose strands in her right palm, Edna reach to her dress pocket and pulls out a long white ribbon. She wraps the wind seraph’s hair into a ponytail, tightened the bow with finality before she stood back for Sorey to examine her handiwork.

“This’ll do. I will coiffure it more later on.”

The wind seraph patted the ribbon, graciously giving Edna his gratitude.

A soft smile graced her features in reply.

Mikleo crosses his arms after giving the earth seraph her umbrella back, “That’s Edna for you.”

“Oh, hey Mikleo. The timid junior had your orders from yesterday.”

Remembering the request, Mikleo nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, that’s right, but where is she?”

Edna shrugs, “I don’t know. Those little creatures led her away somewhere, but she’s likely at the edge of the festival by now.”

Sorey listens in, curiously inquiring the matter. Mikleo explained he made a few requests of some pastries from one of the two current Shepherds of this decade whose family owned a popular bakery. She insisted so he wouldn’t have refused her offer.

Without a doubt, Sorey became interested at the knowledge of _two coinciding Shepherds_.

“I can’t wait to meet them!” He cheerfully declared.

“Well that’s for certain, Sorey.”

Edna meanwhile reopened her umbrella and walks ahead. “Come then, let’s go find the girl.”

The three followed after. The water seraph plans on taking the mid afternoon train to their destination afterwards, which indeed, prompted Sorey to ask more about the ‘train’ he speaks of. Zaveid gave the light-green haired a pure chocolate bar wrapped with clear plastic, noting he should have a souvenir from the festival, and that they’ll fill him in once they get to the ‘station’.

“Oh! That reminds me!”

The older wind seraph quietly weaved a bundle of wind shaped into a kind of sparrow on his palm. “Just sendin’ a message to a certain guy’s guy.” He said. Seeing how fascinated the younger seraph is of his display he hence added, “I’ll teach you sometime, alright?”  
  


At the outskirts of town, where several lax and resting amenities were located, they caught sight of a young girl wearing the notable white shepherd garb sitting at one of the benches encircling a large tree. She held a large basket on her lap and was conversing with the two normins who sat next to her on both sides.

Her calm expression then brightens when she saw them. She informed the normins who immediately – happily, ran towards the approaching seraphs.

“Waaah Mik-sama!!” yelled the pink normin, jumping into Mikleo’s arms. He caught her stumblingly.

“Edna-hime-sama~” cried the black one as he jumps for Edna but she moved out of the way and the normin landed face first on the pavement.

The girl walked up to them and bowed, “Good afternoon, Mikleo-sama, Zaveid-sama. And hello again, Edna-sama.”

Mikleo returns the gesture with a nod, gratefully thanking her for her offers before he lowered the pink normin. She shook her head, saying it was a token of her appreciation for his guidance, to her and her friends.

Subsequently, she politely turns to Sorey who stood next to Zaveid, “And you might be…?” she asked, slightly in thought. The unknown wind seraph looked familiar from somewhere, somehow.

Said seraph gave her a warm smile, thoroughly glad to have met - a rather distant, proceeding Shepherd.

“I’m Sorey. It’s nice to meet you.”

Upon realizing the girl’s pink eyes widens.

She tightly clutches the basket’s handles.

“U-u-um…uh…eh..? eehh?!?...” Her mind went into a sudden fluster that she couldn’t articulate her words properly.

The girl gradually _albeit_ awkwardly bowed to the wind seraph, “I-It’s _very_ nice to meet you, Sorey-sama.”

Mikleo gave a small knowing grin.

Zaveid and Edna muses over how the girl was completely at awe, whereas Sorey’s consequently bewildered, returning her greeting with another smile.

Her reaction wasn’t unexpected, especially since Sorey’s a known inspiration to the Shepherds after him.

Essentially, he’s one of the _key_ figures from a legendary historical era.

The water seraph proceeds to introduce the girl as Gretel Filkinson, the junior of the two Shepherds.

“And we’re her super-duper helpful sublords~” The black normin piped in.

“Yeah, helpful at being annoying.” Edna mumbled.

“I’m Pari. And he’s Bomeran.” The pink normin crosses her arms. “Glady to make our acquaintanceship, Sorey-sama!”

Sorey nods, “Hm! Same here.”

The young Shepherd blinked from her quiet marvel, “Eh? O-one by one you say?...” She stuttered. A ball of light suddenly glowed from the girl’s being, as an apparent confirmation to her question. Within the light afternoon breeze, an earth seraph with white hair and reddish-brown tips appeared next to Gretel, catching everyone’s attention. He’s about the same height as Sorey.

Having to follow-up from her formerly dormant friends’ decision, Gretel sheepishly began, “T-this is Betholomew, my prime lord.”

“…” The seraph downcast his gaze to the chocolate bar Sorey had.

Realizing, the light-green haired broke a good chunk from the uneaten end and offered it to the seraph that looked on expectantly. “Here you go.”

He wordlessly accepted, mouthing ‘thanks’ before taking a bite.

Zaveid gave a shrug, “And, he likes chocolate rather than talking.”

Sorey chuckles, “It’s fine. You’re welcome.” Internally the wind seraph was fascinated; there were other prime lords other than…

Wait… _other than_?

Sorey didn’t get to ponder over the thought however when another light appeared from the young Shepherd.

“My turn!” chirped the seraph that just made an entrance - with her back towards them.

The jovial seraph with waist long crimson hair and white tips turns and flicked her right wrist forwards as she winked, her other hand on her hip.

A fresh sense of familiarity surges within Sorey.

“Yo there! Rose here, nice ta meetcha!”

“Ehh? _Rose!?!_ ”

“Ohoo!~” The fire seraph cups her chin, “So he remembers me huh?” she observed, still smiling her signature cat smile.

Then Edna steps in-between them.

“Um I hate to interrupt but aren’t we going to board the train? Let’s hustle as we talk, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year and a few weeks since the first chapter ^^;  
> I greatly apologize.  
> And with that, I would like to thank the readers who gave this story/fanfic kudos, comments and views!  
> I really, really appreciate it ; v ;
> 
> The first and second chapter was basically told from Mikleo's view in third-person.  
> From chapter 3 onwards will mostly be Sorey's, with a few more in Mikleo's, and in both of their views.
> 
> -Tsuyun


End file.
